The Holy Beasts
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Mr. Rickster returns to see Daisy and he delivers some important news to her along with introducing her to some important people.


"The Holy Beasts"

**Part 4 of my "Awakening" series. Please enjoy and review!**

It had been three years since the Motomiya sisters had left Odaiba behind, movng to New York to start their new lives.

As time went on, they both became better hunters and Jun even allowed Daisy to go on hunts by herself since the Holy Beast had managed to complete them with ease, but her older sister was still very protective over her.

One day, Daisy was getting dressed after showering off the blood of a wendigo she and Jun had just killed.

Pulling on her jeans and a white spaghetti strapped top, Daisy was startled when she heard someone ringing the doorbell and frowned.

She didn't know if anyone was coming over for a visit.

Opening her weapons' trunk, Daisy grabbed a dagger and headed for the door, prepared for an attack.

"Who is it?" Daisy called.

"It's me, sugarplum! Open up!" A familiar voice called.

Shocked, Daisy hide her knife in the waist band of her jeans and under her shirt as she opened the door to reveal a smirking man with golden eyes standing there.

"Mr. Rickster! What are you doing here?" Daisy asked as she hugged the man.

Laughing, Mr. Rickster returned the hug and kissed her head.

It had been a few years since they had seen each other, but he had been keeping an eye on her from the shadows, making sure she was safe and watched as she grew stronger over time.

"I needed to come see you. Oh, let me look at you." Mr. Rickster said.

Pulling back, he looked over the girl in front of him and felt a sad smile curve his lips.

Gone was the innocent child who spoke of games and school work to him and in her place was a young woman of the age of 15 years old and she was growing into a beauty.

Staring into her eyes, Mr. Rickster was able to see that the child had been replaced by a warrior who had saved the world from being destroyed and rescued people on a daily basis.

"What happened to my little sugarplum? You're a woman now. I think I might just cry." Mr. Rickster commented.

Blushing at the compliment, Daisy laughed at that and pulled Mr. Rickster into the apartment, closing the door behind him and they walked into the living room.

"So, what are you doing here? Why'd you decide to come see me now?" Daisy asked.

Sitting down on the couch, Mr. Rickster sighed as he realized he had no choice but to come clean.

"I'm here to tell you that you're not the only one of your kind left." He said.

Gaining a confused expression, Daisy sat down beside him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Ar-Daisy, I'm not human. I've been hiding on Earth for a few thousand years now." He revealed.

Eyes growing wide in shock, Daisy noticed that Mr. Rickster had almost called her something else, but she shoved that to the side for the moment.

"What the hell are you talking about?' She demanded.

"I know you're a Holy Beast. I knew the second I saw you in that hospital." Mr. Rickster continued.

Jumping to her feet, Daisy pulled out her dagger and held it out in front of her.

"What are you talking about? What are you?" She demanded.

Staring at her, Mr. Rickster stood up and he reached forward, grabbing the necklace she wore and ripped it off her neck before she could stop him.

When he did this, something happened.

Daisy's eyes glowed pink and she was able to see Mr. Rickster's true form.

It was a giant covered in gold light that had six massive wings that were covered in an assortment of yellow colored feathers that were crafted out of crystals.

The giant was large enough that he could crush a mountain with his foot and his wings would block out the sky.

Stunned, Daisy dropped her dagger and was unable to believe what she was seeing.

A brief memory from her childhood came back to her as she remembered a creature that looked exactly like this who leaned over her crib and spoke to her.

"Are you…an angel?" She gasped.

"Yeah." Mr. Rickster nodded and Daisy's vision began to become clearer and she saw the man once again.

"Why can I see your true form now? Why wasn't I able to before?" Daisy demanded.

"Because I placed some of my Grace in your necklace to cloak myself from you. But it also cloaked you from the demons. I didn't want them to know about you and to hurt you." Mr. Rickster explained.

Looking at the necklace that the angel was holding, Daisy noticed that it had a lght blue energy glowing inside of it and figured that it was his Grace.

"Why now? Why are you telling me the truth now?" Daisy demanded.

"Because your powers are growing and so are Jophiel and Azrael's. The three of you need to learn how use them. And they need to learn how to defend themselves." Mr. Rickster explained.

"Who are Jophiel and Azrael?" Daisy asked.

Grimacing, Mr. Rickster shook his head, almost like he was scolding himself.

"Sorry, I need to learn how to say their human names. You see, Holy Beasts are given celestial names when they're born and angels have those names burned into their minds, making it difficult for us to call them by the names the Holy Beasts' human parents gave them." Mr. Rickster shrugged.

This information shocked her since the tome she had, which she now realized how been planted in her weapons' trunk by Mr. Rickster, never mentioned anything like that.

"Oh, really? And what's my celestial name?" Daisy crossed her arms.

Looking the girl over and seeing that she was captivated by what he was saying, but was also still guarded with a look of determination in her eyes, Mr. Rickster couldn't help but compare her to Michael.

Daisy may have the same sass he did, but the commanding aura she had was something that reminded him of Michael which made Mr. Rickster wonder if that was a good thing considerng the way the oldest Archangel had turned out.

"Ariel. You were named Ariel." Mr. Rickster smirked.

"Do I look like the Little Mermaid to you?" Daisy scoffed.

"It means the lion of God. Kind of fitting since your true form is a large winged lion woman." Mr. Rickster commented.

Feeling her ears and tail twitch in annoyance, Daisy then thought over what Mr. Rickster had told her earlier when he confessed to knowing what she was.

"Wait, you said something about Jophiel and Azrael. They're Holy Beasts, too? There are others who are alive right now?" Daisy asked in shock and hope.

"Yep. Both younger than you. Jophiel, also known as Caroline Forbes, was born a year after you were. Azrael, or M. Stilinski, also known as Stiles, is two years younger than you. I've been watching them as well and guiding them over the years. Sadly, they were both born in towns that are supernatural hot spots and I've had to kill any non-friendlies that entered their towns. They're powers are growing and they both feel lonely because their friends don't know about what they are and they have no one to talk to. I figured that maybe it was time for the three of you to finally meet now that you're all matured young adults." Mr. Rickster explained.

As he explained this, he noticed that the girl seemed to become overwhelmed with the news and tears of joy had filled her eyes.

"I'm not the only one." Daisy exhaled.

Smiling sympathetically, Mr. Rickster shook his head and pulled the girl into a hug and she clung to him.

"No, Ariel. You're not the only one. You have a brother and sister out there. They'll need you to guide them and help them out. They don't know that the supernatural is real and think they're the only ones out there. You can help them, teach them how to fight and protect themselves and other people. They'll need it because Jophiel's future is filled with vampire issues and Azrael's is filled with werewolf issues." Mr. Rickster said.

Ears twitching at the information, Daisy wondered if any Holy Beast was able to live a normal life or if they were all doomed to fight monsters.

Pulling out of the hug, Daisy stared into Mr. Rickster's eyes with a determination and commanding look that was so much like Michael that it shocked him.

Then again, it made sense.

All three of the Holy Beasts had something about their personalities that reminded Mr. Rickster of his three older brothers.

Daisy had Michael's commanding force and leadership skills.

Caroline was someone that charged forward and strived to get situations handled right away and efficiently just like Raphael.

Stiles was a beautiful and innocent looking boy, but he was a great force to be reckoned with when someone threatened his loved ones, just like Lucifer had been before he was cast out.

Seeing the three Holy Beasts together was going to be difficult for Mr. Rickster since it would remind him far too much of his brothers, but it was time for them to meet.

"Bring me to them." Daisy demanded.

Giving the girl a smirk, Mr. Rickster snapped his fingers and teleported them to the town of Mystic Falls.

He had pulled a few strings to get Stiles there so the three "siblings" could meet.

Holy Beasts were like angels in a way.

They weren't biologically related, but they were still brothers and sisters because they were connected.

"Welcome to Virginia! This is where Jophiel lives. I had to pull some strings to get Azrael's father to bring them here so the three of you could meet." Mr. Rickster explained.

"How'd you do that?" Daisy questioned as she glanced around.

"I set up a little crime that was going on here and called in Sherif Stilinski to come down and help out Sherif Forbes. It's nothing too big. It'll be handled in a couple of days." Mr. Rickster shrugged.

"Do Stiles and Caroline know about this?" Daisy asked.

"Yep. I told them what was going on. They're both really eager for this meeting. Azrael more than you two gals. I think it's because he's younger and more happy go lucky than you two." Mr. Rickster smirked.

Rolling her eyes at that, Daisy followed him to a rastaurant that was called the Mystic Grill and they walked inside.

"Hey, wait, I just thought of something." Daisy said as she pulled Mr. Rickster to a stop.

Curious, the angel stared down at the girl.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You never told me your real name. I doubt Mr. Rickster is it." Daisy commented.

Smirking at that, Mr. Rickster nodded at that and knew that it was time to tell her his real name.

"It's Gabriel." He said.

Her eyes grew wide in shock when she absorbed the information he had just dropped on her.

The man who had been watching over her all her life was one of the archangels.

She hugged an archangel and looked up to him as a second father figure.

"The archangel? The one who told Mary she was gonna have God's son?" Daisy asked.

"Actually, Jesus wasn't really God's son. The humans messed that up. Jesus was actually a Holy Beast, the first one actually, and I went down to tell Mary and Joseph that their kid was going to be special. It's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions and made a mess of things. That poor kid. He was such a good guy and he went through so much crap. That really wasn't fair. Humanity can be really evil." Gabriel sighed.

Ears lowering against her head, Daisy felt pity for the first Holy Beast, knowing his story and how badly he had suffered because of some cruel and jealous people.

Shaking off the memory of what happened to the first Holy Beast, Gabriel grinned and patted Daisy on the head making her blnk up at him.

"Come on, that's in the past. Now, we need to focus on the future. Which, by the way, is right through those doors." Gabriel gestured.

Nodding at that, Daisy turned and made her way inside the Mystic Grill.

When she did, she automatically felt the Grace of two other creatures who were just like her and her eyes caught the sight of two pairs of wings that poked out over the booths.

Two heads turned to look her way and she saw two teenagers looking at her, smiles on their faces as they stood up to greet her.

Stiles was indeed a beautiful boy of 13 years old with a buzzed head of dark brown hair, bright whiskey colored eyes and skin as fair as Snow White's with a red mouth to match.

Invisible to the human eye were his black furred ears and tail while he had large wings with amethyst colored crystals for feathers.

Caroline was beautiful at 14 years old, but Daisy had a feeling she would grow into a gorgeous woman.

She had curly sunshine blonde hair that touched her shoulders, fair skin and silvery blue eyes and a smile that lit up her whole face.

She too had black furred ears and a tail while her wings were crafted out of pink crystals.

"Oh my god, finally! It's great to finally meet you!" Caroline exclaimed as she pulled Daisy into a hug.

Stunned by how touch feely the blonde was, Daisy simply laughed and returned the hug, feeling complete for the first time in years.

She had finally met others who were like her and understood what she was going through.

"Hey, it's greats tto meet you guys, too." Daisy said as she pulled back and smiled over at Stiles.

"This is just-I mean, this is wild! I never knew that there were others like me before and now I get to meet two of them. This is just…the best thing ever." Stiles smiled.

Gabriel stood back and watched the three Holy Beasts standing together, talking and getting to learn more about each other.

They all instantly connected with each other and were claiming a booth for themselves, sitting down and chatting with so much enthusiasm that their Grace seemed to radiate around them and affected the people in the town.

Staring at the window, Gabriel noticed that the three Holy Beasts' Grace had reached out to all of the people n town and seemed to erase all of their negatve emotions for a short time and he knew that they would have to learn how to control their abilities.

It seemed like bringing them all together like this had given their powers a boost.

"That is so awesome! Can you teach me how to do that too?" Stiles asked eagerly.

Daisy had just told the duo about one of her hunts where she had taken out a warlock and Stiles was very eager to learn how to fight and use his powers, too.

"Don't worry, you will. All three of us need to learn hwo to use our powers." Daisy stated.

"Yeah, but it looks like you already know how to do a lot of things that we don't." Caroline commented.

"My parents raised me and my sister to be hunters. I have that as an advantage. But I will be making sure you two know how to fight and use any weapon you can get your hands on. It'll come in handy one day." Daisy said.

"Why? Because demons and hunters will be coming after us because we were born different? Okay, I just want to have a normal life. I don't want to fight monsters. I want to have an awesome time in high school with my friends, maybe get a great boyfriend and be the top of my class and go off to the best college. I didn't sign up for this life." Caroline complained.

When Gabriel had told her about what her future would be like, it made Caroline feel depressed.

It didn't help that she was already suffering through her parents' divorce and she was going through a rough time with everyone pointing and whispering about her because of that.

The last thing she needed was the future of being a warrior that destroyed monsters and protected humanity.

"None of us did. But this is better than being normal. I mean, being normal sucks. We have these powers and special abilities. We're the most important people on the entire planet and no one but us and the freaking angels up in heaven know that. This is awesome." Stiles exclaimed.

"Wow, you really are the youngest." Caroline sighed.

Reaching out, Daisy took Caroline's hand in her own to provide comfort to the girl.

"It's okay, Caroline. I know how you feel. After all, I had to leave my life behind because I was scared over how everyone would reacte when they found out what I was. But I really do like my life. I have two friends who love and accept me for who I am and what I am. I'm sure you guys will experience that, too." Daisy said.

Caroline gave her a small smile and Stiles took her other hand, leaning his head on the blonde Holy Beast's shoulder.

"Maybe. I guess I'll just have to see. So, what do you plan to teach us while our parents are busy?" Caroline asked.

Stiles then turned his attention onto Daisy, radiating with joy and excitement which made both girls smile in amusement at the boy that they were already becoming very fond of.

He was like an adorable baby brother.

A few days later, Stiles bid his farewells to Daisy and Caroline as his father drove him home, teasing him about the two pretty girls who he became friends with.

Caroline had made sure they all exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses so that they could all keep in touch and talk as much as possible.

After Daisy had given Caroline a final hug good-bye, the pink winged Holy Beast had been called over by her friends Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert to go shopping.

Gabriel then took Daisy back home and had to face the wrath of Jun who started demanding why he had taken her sister away for the past few days and didn't bother giving her a call.

After apologizing, Gabriel took off and he changed his appearance.

Over the years, he had to make his vessel age so no one would suspect him, but now, he made himself look 15 years younger.

He knew that he would be running into Daisy again one day, but it would be when she was traveling around with the Winchesters since her destiny was to be with them.

Gabriel needed to make sure that Daisy wouldn't recognize him so the Winchesters wouldn't know who he was until the time was right.

But, just because the Winchesters were important to Daisy didn't mean that Gabriel wouldn't have some fun with them.

The end.


End file.
